Disney's Villains Revenge
Disney's Villains Revenge vent''' occurs every night on Halloween season from September 13 to November 3rd at 'Disney New York Resort '''at The 'Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios New York 'sort's . It is equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights event. which opens one at the time every year. It consists horror attractions based on both Disney,PIXAR,Touchstone Pictures and Dimension Films IPs and licensed characters.. Year 1 (2002) : Jafar's Revenge '''Icon: '''Jafar '''Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York '''Date: '''October 4 - November 2 '''Story Jafar has escaped his lamp and wants his revenge on the world. Jafar as he summons all the iconic Disney's Villains as guests venure into the park as they have to save all the Disney Heros and battle the villains Shows * Buzz & Woody's Halloween Adventure '- A Live Stage show that is similar to Bill and Teds Excellent Halloween Adventure '''Map Info:'P arty on as Buzz and Woody go to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. (Takes place at Disney's One Saturday Morning Live Stage) * '''Jafar's Gallery of Madness! - TBA Map Info:'Take a surreal journey through Jafar's twisted imagination, as dazzling acrobatics and cutting edge techno music bring some of your worst nightmares to life. (Takes place at CineMagic) * '''Villans Unleashed '(Takes place at Animagic)' * '''TBA' Scare-Zones * Jafar Entrance '(Takes place at the Front Lot) * '''Villains Attack '(Takes place at the Hollywood) * '''Nightmare Alley (Takes place at the Streets of America) * Pink Elephants Town '''(Takes place at the Animation Courtyard and Production Courtyard) * '''Nightmare Alley (Takes place at the Backlot) * Michael Jackson's Halloween '(Takes place at San Francisco) * '''Pain & Panic's Carnival '(Takes place at Paradise Pier) '''Houses/Mazes * Cave of Wonders '(Takes place at Superstar Limo's Queue) * '''The Queen of Hearts Maze '(Takes place at Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure) * 'Hook's Ship '(Takes place at Disney Animation Building) * '''Disney's Classic Villain Mania '''(Takes place at Sounds Dangerous!) '''Rides Open At The Event * The Great Movie Ride * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith * Muppet*Vision 3D * Flying Planes * Soarin Over California ''' * '''Sun Wheel * New York Screamin * Maliboomer * Mulholland Madness * Orange Stinger * Golden Zephyr * Armageddon - The Special Effects * Studio Tram Tour: Behind the Magic Year 2 (2003): The Underworld Icon: 'Hades '''Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York '''Date: '''October 3 - November 1 '''Shows * Buzz & Woody's Halloween Adventure '''- A Live Stage show that is simlar to Bill and Teds Excellent Halloween Adventure '''Map Info: '''Party on as Buzz and Woody go to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. (Takes place at Get Happy...With ABC! Stage) '''Scare-Zones * Underworld Gates (Takes place at the Front Lot) * Disney's Classic Villains Of The Past '''(Takes place at the Hollywood and Production Courtyard) * '''Nightmare Alley (Takes place at San Francisco)' ' * Pink Elephants Town (Takes place at Paradise Pier) * TBA Houses/Mazes * TBA TBA Year 3 2004: Kingdom Of Sid Icon: 'Sid (Toy Story) '''Park: 'Disneyland New York '''Date: '''October 1 - November 6 '''Scare-Zones * Sid's Twisted Toyland! (Takes place at the Main Street, U.S.A.) * Hook's Revenge '''(Takes place at Fantasyland) * '''Phantom Town (Takes place at Frontierland and New Orleans Square)' ' * Scar Lands '''(Takes place at Adventureland) * '''Boo-Town (Takes place at Mickey's Toontown) * Zurg Takeover! (Takes place at Tomorrowland) Houses/Mazes * Sid's Workshop (Takes place at One Man's Dream Gallery) * Disney's Classic Villain Mania Revisited! '''(Takes place at Sleeping Beauty Castle!) * '''Chernabog Torment (Takes place at TBA) * Zurg's Lair (Takes place at Tomorrowland Warehouse) * TBA Shows * Buzz & Woody's Halloween Adventure '- A Live Stage show that is simlar to Bill and Teds Excellent Halloween Adventure '''Map Info: '''Party on as Buzz and Woody go to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture. (Takes place at TBA) ''TBA Year 4 (2005) : TBA 'Park: 'Disneyland New York 'Date: '''October 1 - November 6 Year 5 (2006): Double The Fear '''Park: 'Disneyland New York and Disney-MGM Studios New York TBA Year 6 (2007): TBA 'Park: 'Disneyland New York Year 7 (2008): The Animated Screams 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York '''Icon: Neeuqcm (The Animator) Year 8 (2009): TBA 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 9 (2010): TBA 'Park: 'Disneyland New York Year 10 (2011): TEN YEARS OF SCREAMS 'Park: 'Disneyland New York and Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 11 (2012): The Sea Witch 'Park: 'Disneyland New York Year 12 (2013): Island Under Seige 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 13 (2014): The Oogie Boogie 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 14 (2015): Pixar Villians 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 15 (2016): Sid's Back! 'Park: 'Disneyland New York and Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 16 (2017): The Oogie Boogie Returns 'Park: 'Disneyland New York and Disney-MGM Studios New York Year 17 (2018): TBA 'Park: 'Disneyland New York Year 18 (2019): Worst Fears Live Here! 'Park: 'Disney-MGM Studios New YorkCategory:Events Category:Halloween Events Category:Halloween Category:Disney Parks Category:Evil Category:Disney Events